Talk:Never Ever (1)/@comment-3575890-20120809033516
Oh my lord, this episode was SO GOOD! In just what, twenty three minutes we learned so much about Imogen. We get an introspective look into her home life and her relationships with both ''of her parents. And we're painted a clear picture of the degree of hardship she has endured in her lifetime. There are trust and abandonment issues there, as well as the harsh reality of having to grow up too fast. With the condition Mr. Moreno is in, I'd bank on that Imogen has had to play the role of nurturer more than him. Finally, we see exactly where Imogen gets her quirky, idiosyncratic personality from; which bring me to point B. Mr. Moreno! First of all, omg he's so adorable! You can tell that he and Imogen have a close relationship, but you can also see there is something seriously amiss with this man, mentally. I had already predicted a premature Alzhemiers/Dementia diagnosis with him since the robe incident. My grandmother suffers from the same disease (granted she's not coherent or cognizant at all -- whereas Mr. Moreno still is -- but that's for another discussion) and she'll randomly strip off her clothes and meander around aimlessly. She has no grasp of what is socially appropriate behavior. Imogen's dad comes off the same way; just in a much earlier stage of the disease. Oh, the incident with the dog was so sad! This was especially a hard scene for me to watch because I am a major animal lover and any scenes that depict the death of an animal are automatically triggering for me. Imogen's emotional meltdown was just heartbreaking. You could see that even though of ''course ''she was so torn up by the death of her pet, that was only part of the reason she was crying so hard. Imogen is SO terrified of what could be wrong with her father. You can see it in her every expression, how she's constantly mulling over the countless possibilities of what could be going on with her dad and it's eating away at her. But she's also completely in denial about it. She is not yet ready to face the reality of the situation anytime soon, even though it so obviously weighs heavily on her subconscious. On another note, I love the look of Imogen's home. This set piece has such a warm and homey feel to it. The entire atmosphere of it gave off a whole new air. For that matter, the whole episode gave off a different vibe from the rest, though that's not a bad thing by any means. Onto the subplot. Well, nothing a whole lot interesting, but all of the Jatie and Dallas automatically gives this plot two thumbs up from me. Katie singing Alanis Morisette=Life made! Loved Dallas' ''The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo remark in reference to Katie's new look! I thought of Lisbeth when I first saw Katie's new look too. I just have to mention Dallas. I love him more and more with each episode. Even though we know next to nothing about him really, this guy has got'' ''some actual layers! I mean, there's Asshole Dallas, Funny Dallas, Egotistical Dallas, Protective Dallas, Supportive Dallas, Nice (in general) Dallas; the number of sides to this guy seems almost limitless. And although I do not ship Dallas with Katie, I enjoyed every scene with him in it. He's just such a charmer and was a lot nicer and more down to earth in this episode than I've ever seen him. And whereas before he always exhibited this mentality of thinking he was some invincible hockey god, he showed some modesty for once. I just really like how he was painted in a more humanizing light than usual. Too bad it's all about to go down the drain when Katie chooses Jake over him. Totally enjoying the subtle jealousy from Jake. I'm still rooting for Jatie 100%, but they don't absolutely need to become canon right now. I didn't really care for the C plot. Not a whole lot was going on that caught my intrigue. Becky's little song was cute though, even if she was being a vindictive bitch. Truth be told, I kind of like this vindictive bitchiness coming from her. She's beginning to shed her true colors. I like how this plot seemed to exist solely to show us that Becky is not a force to be reckoned with. It's with that, that I think we'll be seeing less of Little Miss Sunshine Becky and more of this aggressive Type A HBIC Becky from here on out. Positive Becky will (at the very least, inadvertently) play a role in whatever happens to Tristan in the finale. EDIT: In other news, holy SHIT this is long. What even.